<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［Proxime］夏末备忘录 by yamawashigeharu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228827">［Proxime］夏末备忘录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu'>yamawashigeharu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>切勿上升真人，地点皆为虚构！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>月/海/晚</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［Proxime］夏末备忘录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>切勿上升真人，地点皆为虚构！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前言<br/>是发生在后半个夏天的故事，你星三人转。<br/>剧情狗血，写出来是为了谴责某个麻婆的不负责任……所谓的ooc就当是哪个平行世界的月海晚的故事好了。<br/>责任声明随时欢迎法学专业大佬进行纠错补充-</p><p>🙃责任声明<br/>本文系原创，禁止无授权情况下任何形式的转载和改编，禁止一切形式的商用。对现实中或其他文艺作品中的名词，名称及句式等多有化用，请勿对号入座。若非违反相关法律法规，不接受任何形式个人或群体任何形式<br/>的考据和追责。以下为解释和追责规则：抄袭或侵权有关请严格按照《中华人民共和国版权法》及相关法律法规进行合理性推定，并在推定成立且具有法律效力后进行符合法律相关规程的考据，并在考据成立且具有法律效力后进行合法追责，否则将合法严格追究相关法律责任。</p><p>1<br/>张召和在前半辈子的大部分时间里每次对陌生人说起自己的名字都会被说“很像局座”，最近才有人不这么说，但他仍然非常想改掉自己的名字。不过尽管是这么想，他也并没有为此做什么实质性的准备，不过是一直觉得应该改掉罢了。<br/>他遇到的那个唯一没有说“名字很像局座”的人是在图书馆里。不管怎样张召和还是对GPA保持着强烈的热情，因此也像其他大学生一样成为了图书馆热切的顾客。某一天他在读《儒林外史》的时候走神去看手机，身后有个女生凑过来，一下子就发现了盲点。<br/>“喂，你不会是那个……北海子吧。”<br/>张召和吓得一转身把手机藏起来，是谁在三次元里十分令人羞耻地念起他的的网名。他转头就看见一个扎着单马尾的女生，穿着白色中袜和裙裤，看上去十分元气。他露出一个尴尬而不失矜持的微笑：“请问您是？”<br/>女生显然也十分尴尬：“我不是故意要看你聊天界面的，只是不小心瞥了一眼。你看过三体吗？”<br/>“看过。”张召和觉得也许只是个一般通过科幻众，要这么想他就大错特错了。<br/>“你……关注了百度三体吧么？”女生小心翼翼地问。<br/>“关注了，但现在不看了。”不会是网友吧，张召和有点尴尬地想。<br/>“你加了比邻星的群吗？”<br/>张召和愣了一下才反应过来，好不容易才让自己以为对方没看到他吓得一激灵：“您是哪位群友？”<br/>“我是暗月，”女生看上去并不是很羞耻提起网名，“真名是安越。能认识一下么？北海。”<br/>“别别别我真名是张召和别这么叫我。叫我名字就行。”张召和就差要强行捂住对方的嘴阻止她接着说自己的网名，“你好安越。”<br/>“你好北海。”………………“哎抱歉，感觉叫真名更有违和感啊。”</p><p>暗月在现实里也是个十分腐废的家伙啊，张召和咬着奶茶吸管暗暗想，除去GPA4.5不谈，腐废的程度跟我也差不多嘛。<br/>除去GPA4.5不谈……<br/>张召和挫败得有点看不下去书了。同为东京第四体育大学文学系的学生，他深深体会到了什么是差距。学霸的腐废、我的腐废.jpg<br/>安越很奇怪地并没有对他做什么深入了解，甚至都没保持着朋友关系，但却开始了一种十分微妙的追求。包括在图书馆偶遇然后和他一起赏析三体、在附近文具店小吃店偶遇被塞枝花、在宿舍楼底下偶遇……到此为止已经算不上是偶遇了，就是刻意在追求。<br/>“是在追求，”当张召和终于忍不住问安越的时候，她大方承认了，“不过我觉得表白还不是时候。”<br/>“呃……这个，安越啊。”张召和斟酌着词汇，“这种事没必要刻意说出来吧……”好羞耻……感觉好像被剧透了什么一样。<br/>“那你想现在听我表白？”安越很无辜地眨了眨眼，脸还红了一下，惹得旁边她朋友咳嗽一声说：“不打扰你们了。”就走了。但是更尴尬了，现在只剩下两个人了。<br/>“我不是……我是说……呃……”<br/>安越带着一副假笑看着他在她面前结巴。<br/>“呃……我是觉得……好像在一起也不是不行……”尴尬死了。没法继续下去了。<br/>“噗……咳。”安越轻咳一声，“这算是你的表白？”<br/>张召和已经尴尬得说不出话了，脸还是红的。周围已经有了一小圈吃瓜群众，安越把人往旁边赶（“去去，去去”），然后说：“那就在一起吧。”<br/>周围人发出小小的惊叹（“哦～”），然后带着各自的狗粮散开。<br/>于是张召和就这样和安越在一起了。对方的受欢迎程度和他被垃圾邮件骚扰的次数成正比。他倒没为这个特地去问安越，反倒是对方十分贴心地问了好几次会不会有困扰。完全没有啊，北海想，除了那个。<br/>嗯，那个。都谈恋爱了怎么可能不上床。然而不管是他还是安越都从来没提过，就算住到了四体的情侣宿舍、一起跑到酒吧KTV本系学术讨论会（舞池Party）狂欢都没提过这事，可以说是非常奇怪的情侣关系了。张召和觉得自己和安越之间有一层隔膜，她和他之间也有一层隔膜，隔着这两层他们就永远不可能成为那种亲密无间的情侣，只能说是“只是很熟络但在外人面前互称是情侣的朋友”。<br/>直到他的某位发小的到来。<br/>这位发小的名字是钟晚。刚考上四体就出国留学，一回来自家发小连女友都勾搭上了。考了散打证书的钟晚在回来的当天晚上先给自家发小通了个电话，然后就收拾收拾准备把他收拾一顿。<br/>（“北海，我今晚刚回国。”<br/>“您哪位？”<br/>“操。”<br/>“哦是…【肯定在看来电显示】…啊，这个号码……嗯，是…【拼命划屏幕的声音】…哦，是钟晚啊。”<br/>“你把我忘得有多干净啊。”<br/>“呃……差不多……都记得吧。”<br/>“不如说说半年前我跟你说我去了哪儿？”<br/>“不记得了。”<br/>“我他吗出国了。”<br/>“哦，出国留学……我想起来了。”<br/>然后他的亲爱的发小张召和用一种突然想起来、必须要跟你炫耀炫耀的语气一惊一乍地说：<br/>“我有女朋友了。”<br/>钟晚把电话挂了，然后把他拉黑。）<br/>钟晚是东京第四体育大学体育系的学生，跑到外国是找某位多年不见已修炼成仙的老同学学习散打。张召和考虑到对方是屑所以说不定也把自己忘干净了就使用了这种一定会被拉黑的话术，果然被拉黑了。然而人家并没有忘掉他，从他回来第一天晚上就给他打电话就能看出来。北海真是屑啊。<br/>不过他有了女朋友是事实。当钟晚拜访自家发小所在的情侣宿舍时，正好看到俩人一个在读书，一个在写作业。这气氛十分和谐也十分学霸，假如看到俩人在腻腻歪歪他说不定就把张召和拖出来揍了，现在这样反倒不好意思打扰。钟晚只好十分卑微地站门口冲北海招手：“来来来。”<br/>“噫。麻婆你回来了。”热爱着言峰绮礼和麻婆豆腐的钟晚昵称是麻婆十分理所当然。<br/>“快过来。我要揍你。”<br/>你这么说谁会过来啊。张召和一边腹诽，一边还是过去了：“找爷什么事。”<br/>旁边的安越十分惊悚地看着自己的男朋友被一虎背熊腰体育生拖走了，丢下书就要去找宿管，想了想又有了个鬼主意，决定跟上去看看他们在干什么。<br/>张召和被钟晚拖着跑了三层楼，下到宿舍楼后小暗巷已经气喘吁吁：“你要干什么？”听上去颇像是某些成人小说的开头。钟晚抓着他的领带（真不明白一体育大学的男生校服里怎么会包括领带）说：“你他妈把我忘光了是不是？我来帮你想起来。”更像成人小说开头了。张召和有点喘不过气地挣扎着，辩解道：“不是……我……跟你开玩笑的……不是真……不记得了……”<br/>钟晚放开张召和，对方现在正靠在小暗巷的尽头气喘吁吁，线条优美的白皙手指抚过饱受摧残的脖颈，跑得太快导致鼻尖上沁出汗珠，显得有点红红的，相当秀色可餐。钟晚看得有点呆，直到张召和十分警惕且无奈地提醒他：“你看了我好一会儿了，干什么，我可是有女朋友的人。”（暗处安越：我要不要喊人）<br/>钟晚想起来自己是为什么想揍他，又欺身上前抓住他的领带。这回张召和真是喘不过来了，扯着他的制服无声地求救，钟晚才意识到自己愚蠢的动作，放开了张召和。<br/>“你这家伙。我不过出国半年，居然有女朋友了。而且半点没跟我提过。”<br/>“你高中的时候有过三四个女朋友呢，我说什么了吗？”张召和半恼半愧疚地说。<br/>“那我有女朋友我告诉你了啊，你有女朋友你怎么没跟我说。”钟晚气得有点找不到话头。<br/>“好吧。对不起。”张召和十分轻易地道了歉，暗处安越都看呆了，甚至来不及细数两人对话中的槽点。如今时代的自由人做了什么没有必须得告诉谁的道理吧，除了赚了钱得告诉国家好纳税，不然算黑钱。这两人的关系是怎么回事？<br/>“而且那是人女生追我，我又没真打算跟谁处下去的。你连情侣宿舍都住上了。”钟晚颇有几分兴师问罪的架势。<br/>张召和想了想挠了挠头，补了一句：“我也是女生追我。”<br/>安越忍不住笑了一声，幸好钟晚一下子好像被什么呛到了一样咳嗽起来，把她的笑声掩盖过去了。他好像是憋着笑跟张召和说：“你不是在开玩笑吧。你什么时候这么显山露水了。”<br/>“我没。你什么时候学会这么多成语了。”张召和不卑不亢地杠他。<br/>“算了。我也没真打算揍你，毕竟就你那小身板我怕给揍坏了要赔钱。”钟晚打消了兴师问罪的念头，想办法找了个台阶下：“什么时候有时间出去喝一杯。”<br/>“好社会啊，喝一杯。”张召和叹了口气，“今晚就有时间，只要你不一直把我堵在这儿。”<br/>于是安越就目瞪口呆地看着两人往校外走，自己在原地喃喃着：“北海他不会是出柜了吧？”经过罪恶的腐女滤镜，确认她家北海是出柜了。本来安越对张召和也没什么执念，这下更是处心积虑的要观察下他和他发小到底是不是有些什么。暂且按下不表。<br/>2<br/>“麻婆十分啰嗦，而且说的话大部分都是没营养的废话……”安越坐在床上耷拉着脚大声念道，“他喜欢麻婆豆腐，我觉得他肯定是在国外憋坏了，回四体的第一天就拉我出去吃……”<br/>“快闭嘴！”张召和不顾形象地想去夺自己的手机，安越不顾形象地做了个举高高的动作，然后十分不要脸地继续念道：“这次麻婆回来好像生气了，我也确实没准备什么，不过发小哪有隔夜仇……”<br/>“快！闭嘴！”<br/>“你们床头吵架床尾和……”<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊把手机给我！”<br/>安越把手机还给如果她继续念下去怎么看都会跳楼自尽的张召和，回想了下刚才他脸红得犹如一个樱桃弟弟般（快要爆炸了）的模样，觉得偶尔让自己的男朋友尴尬一回也不是什么坏事。<br/>“你原来有在备忘录里面记日记的习惯吗？”她问道。<br/>“嗯。”张召和十分后悔加密时间没有设置马上，想了想觉得还是算了，叹了口气：“以后不要再这么做了。”<br/>“嗯，”安越爬上床拿起自己的手机，决定稍微肝一会儿废狗，“今天来找你那个是谁？你发小吗？”她可不能让北海知道她其实跟去偷听了。<br/>“是啊，”张召和又叹了口气，“那家伙真是个麻烦的人。他刚刚出国留学回来，是四体体育系的。”<br/>“看出来了。”<br/>“我们小学都是一起上的，但那家伙比我受欢迎得多。唉。”<br/>“这有什么要紧。他现在有女朋友吗？”安越故意加了个现在。<br/>“……没有。”张召和端详了她一会儿，都让安越疑心他是不是知道了自己偷听，他转过身接着写作业，“谁知道呢。说不定他明天就会找一个来气我了。”<br/>以那家伙小孩子一样的性格，说不定真的会做出这种事，那四体的女孩们岂不是太不幸了。而且以那家伙走到哪里都受欢迎的程度，大学三年……两年半鬼知道他要交多少个女朋友。<br/>就连张召和自己都没注意到，他对这一可能的未来感到有些黯然。</p><p>麻婆回来的第二天，四体体育系掀起轩然大波。一个海归的成绩扶摇直上，直接超过了那些每天一起辛苦练习的同学们。这让他们感到不服且受到侮辱，一个接一个的挑战，都被钟晚揍得爬不起来。张召和听安越转述得心惊胆战，急忙赶去体育系劝阻：“你干什么！”<br/>其他人都看着一个戴眼镜卷发皮肤白皙的他系男生跑到刚刚诞生的本系挽尊冠军面前质问，挽尊冠军回答他：“给自己挽尊啊。”<br/>“做这种事有什么意义，你也知道自己的水平，伤了人就麻烦了。”张召和半真半假地劝着，心道这下子总算是顾虑到了这孩子的心情。果然钟晚收了神通，周围的人也都绕远一步。他再接再厉：“你再这样下去除了我就一个朋友也没有了。”<br/>“真的吗？”钟晚异常认真地看着他，“你等着好了。”<br/>张召和觉得自己或将惹出大麻烦。</p><p>果然。在第三天傍晚，他受欢迎的海归发小带着女朋友来见他了。<br/>他来的时候连安越都震惊了，发小勾搭上的是文学系一位漂亮得很出名的学姐名叫鹿岛希子，带着过来的时候安越恨不得念个幻身咒把自己男朋友变没了，因为人家太漂亮了，相比之下张召和简直是黯然失色(?)。<br/>张召和倒是没什么别的反应，十分平静地对钟晚说：“你不该这么对我。”然后转头去搞电脑。<br/>确实。确实啊。安越觉得也是，对待自己视如己出(?)的发小，上来就先把人家按小巷子里弄(?)了一顿，然后又找了个女朋友示威，就因为一个自由人没有交代清楚自己半年内的去向，这实在是不应该。<br/>“北海不是你爸，他没义务整天看着你。”安越看着眼眶有点泛红的张召和，转过身来摊摊手说了一句，“他有了女朋友跟你没关系，你要找女朋友更跟他没关系，你住情侣宿舍住我们对门都跟他没关系。所以别来打扰我们了。”<br/>钟晚就愣愣地看着安越，直到她狠狠把门关上。<br/>“那对情侣跟你有什么关系么？”希子正拿着钟晚刚刚送她的花，门一关上就有些奇怪地问道。<br/>“……不知道！总之别和他们扯上关系！”钟晚一阵气闷，拉着希子转身就走。</p><p>“喂，你听见了。”安越转头安慰自己正趴在键盘上的男朋友，屏幕上已经有了一大串啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜i.张召和窝在自己的臂弯里声音有点哽咽：“不，我没听见。”<br/>“你就是听见了，”安越固执地说，“你比我更了解那家伙的情商吧？告诉我以前他有没有这么做过。”<br/>“没有。”张召和还是闷闷的，“他什么时候变得这么混账？我承认因为他家有钱，他有点小少爷那种不管不顾的憨批感。但好歹不是混账啊。”<br/>“原来是大户人家，打扰了，”安越话说到一半才想起来自己要说什么，“不是，那你去跟他好好说啊。既然是发小应该没什么不听你说话的道理。”<br/>“他不是那种会跟刚刚吵过架的人好好说话的人，”张召和已经有点冷静下来了，“让他稍微冷静冷静吧。我猜他过两天就会后悔过来舔我。”<br/>“……你还真是笃定，”安越十分羡慕这种两小无猜(?)的友谊，她决定还是推北海出柜算了。这种友谊要什么调解员啊，安越想起来自己那不省心的童年密友不禁深深感叹，他们床头吵架床尾和，而我简直犹如一个三无调解员，无牌照无肌肉无把握这家伙到底会不会出柜。倒是张召和反过来安慰安越：“我不会因为这家伙就甩了你的，别瞎想了。”<br/>这家伙明明是会读心好吧！<br/>3<br/>钟晚这两天过得实在不算是顺利，先把发小在暗巷弄得气喘吁吁(???)，又和发小算是吵了一架，还交了个无比不省心的女(?)朋友。碴儿出在这一天评选校园女神，希子在一堆hololiveVTB中间杀进前十，甚至仅次于波纹学院的龙舌兰姑娘排名第二，原因竟是由于她的性别并非单纯的女性，而是不那么明显的药娘。据她还是他的时候的好基友说，他本来就是个颇为清秀的男生，磕了药根本看不出来以前的痕迹。钟晚现在体会到了乔碧萝榜一的心情，正如希子的几位前任一样。而体育系的男生不打不成交，这一打反而多了不少朋友，纷纷过来或真或假地安慰。他被安慰得(?)心烦意乱，撇下所有人自己跑到酒吧去耍。<br/>喝着喝着就想到了某位戴着眼镜的卷发男生，手中的酒由水割换成龙舌兰酒，最后变成中年男子系的二锅头。旁边一堆日本人半带惊恐地看着他喝完中国烈酒，带着醉意摇摇晃晃地站起来。<br/>“你喝醉了。”不知道什么时候坐到他身边的希子冷静地说。<br/>“你怎么还在这儿？”他怒视着希子。<br/>“我为什么不能在这儿？”希子的表情很奇怪，好像刚刚遇见了去世三年的仇人。<br/>“你不知道就因为你我才这么烦的么？”他喊了起来。<br/>“很好，”希子站起来，握着酒杯的手似乎有点颤抖，仿佛要把那杯马提尼摔在他脸上，“我不管了。”<br/>她（他？）扬长而去。钟晚瞪着她的背影，隐约觉得自己好像又做错了什么事。<br/>“嘿，老兄。冷静点。”已经有经验丰富的欧洲酒保过来拍着他的肩膀安慰他，“出柜不是什么大不了的事，常有的常有的。别太为难自己。”<br/>“出柜？”他看着那个酒保，心想就算是药娘一眼应该也看不出是男的吧。更何况希子那种的。酒保接着解释：“就是说你当众宣告自己弯了……”“等下我知道出柜什么意思。你是说你看得出来那是个男的？”<br/>酒保耸耸肩又摊摊手，用混杂着“这不是很明显吗”“你是不是在耍我”和“性别认知障碍？”的眼神看着钟晚。那眼神太复杂钟晚没读懂，只看出来这家伙的意思是说自己蠢哭了，决定借着酒劲发发飙。<br/>“嘿兄弟，你要冷静，”两只友善的手臂正架着他往外走，“出柜是一辈子的事，残废也是。好好想想。”欧陆酒吧的伙计们嘿咻一声把他扔出了酒吧。</p><p>张召和咬着牙走出酒吧，费了好大劲才没让路上遇到的熟人问出“你怎么了？”这句话。他本来只是心情不好出来喝杯酒，这都能碰到这等倒霉事。他回到情侣宿舍，正好安越也不在，他便锁了门毫无顾忌地（无声）大哭起来。<br/>管他是喝醉了认错人也好，真的想跟他吵架也好，他都不奉陪了。好脾气也该有个限度。这一回他如果不道歉就绝对不原谅他。<br/>“北海？你锁门干嘛。”门外传来咔嚓咔嚓的声音，安越开了门走进来，大吃一惊，“北海你怎么了？”<br/>“没事，”张召和打定主意不告诉别人，千万别有好心的调解员阿姨出面调解，“我做噩梦了。”<br/>“啊？”这下轮到安越发愣了，她愣了好一会儿才说：“有什么事千万要想开啊。”<br/>“不是，噗，”张召和给气笑了，觉得刚才自己一闪而过的某些念头实在太幼稚，“真没事。你又瞎想什么。”<br/>“我就觉得什么事要是你都不肯说，那肯定是大事。”安越认真地看着他，缓慢地眨眼睛，“所以要想开，留得……”<br/>“快别说了，”张召和嫌弃地摆摆手，自家女友哄人的本领倒是一等一的，换成某个令人无法忍受的混蛋就不一样了。安越也笑了，说：“晚上出去吃夜宵么？我刚发现一家特别好吃的麻辣烫。”<br/>“老天啊，你的胃。”张召和提醒，被安越无情忽视：“去不去啊？”<br/>张召和无奈地回答：“去。”</p><p>果然是非常好吃的麻辣烫，当两人吃得各自兴奋推杯换盏的时候，已经到了晚上十一点，第三大碗麻辣烫也下去了。柜台后面的老板娘看着这不可理喻的一对，叹口气为自己的睡眠理想感到担忧。<br/>“唉北海，你白天到底遇到什么事？”安越乘机追问，“不是，做的什么噩梦？”<br/>“梦见我变成了希子，”张召和绞尽脑汁瞎编，同时跟碗里剩下的一点面筋做斗争。面筋又香又辣汁水淋漓，他撑得不行但还是想吃下去。<br/>安越摸摸鼻子，思索了半天说：“你这算什么噩梦，明明是好梦才对。”<br/>“啊？”张召和把大部分心思放在了碗里，十分意识不到女友正在说什么。<br/>“你想，你要是当麻婆女友，他肯定不会跟你吵架。”安越心虚地给心不在焉的男友灌输歪理，“而且你们又互相了解，有什么事可以提前沟通，肯定处得很愉快嘛。没事还可以喝喝酒聊聊天逛逛街上上床什么的……咳。”<br/>“啊？”张召和愣在了原地，刚刚夹起来的面筋都忘了吃。她刚才说什么？我怎么感觉我错过了一个亿。<br/>“算了算了。我不说了。”安越越来越心虚，殊不知对面这家伙其实是心不在焉，（面筋夺走了我的好脾气男友，）“快吃。十一点了。”<br/>两人吃完之后走出店门，安越试图趴在北海肩上，失败了之后被男友一把拎起来挂在肩上，“哎哎哎”了好几步才被放下来。<br/>“你刚才说什么？我因为在吃东西没听清。”柔和的语气，里面有着一丝丝心虚，确定了是没在听。安越气哼哼地说：“我说你和麻婆打得火热我嫉妒了。”<br/>“呃……别开玩笑，”张召和全当没听见，“你刚才说什么？”<br/>“我说，”安越想了想觉得还是不要为难自家男友，语气也柔和下来，权当下个套，“你还是去跟麻婆好好谈谈？说不定还有个朋友做。”<br/>她怎么知道的我白天的事？张召和心里想着就问出来了：“你怎么知道白天我遇到他的事？”<br/>“唔。你刚刚告诉我的。”安越十分愉快地告诉他。<br/>“……”<br/>张召和用一种十分疲惫的语气说：“我觉得我们还是赶紧回宿舍比较好。”<br/>“别呀！他遇到你说了什么？有没有和好？”这最后一句其实是“有没有吵架”的委婉说法。想到白天的事张召和气得嘴唇都有点哆嗦：“和个屁好，我去睡了。”就蹬蹬蹬地跑回宿舍。安越愣了，这是吵了多大的一架把脾气这么好的北海气成这样？<br/>她站在原地思索着，决定转弯去买点甜品安慰一下这家伙。<br/>4<br/>4,这是一个不吉利的数字。张召和盯着屏幕上的日期，7月4日上午4点44分，星期四。<br/>他揉揉眼睛坐起来，决定动作稍微轻点别吵醒了上铺女友，接下来才想起来昨天好像把人一个人撂大街上了。他翻身到上铺去看，心惊地发现竟然他妈的没有回来？<br/>出事了。糟了。</p><p>时间回到7月3日晚上23点13分，安越决定转个弯去买点甜品。隔壁街上还有一家24小时营业的甜品店，安越漫无目的地想。<br/>路边的路灯亮得十分寂寥。街上只有风吹过树叶哗啦哗啦的轻响，一只野猫从黑暗中悄悄掠过。毕竟不是市中心，路边大部分店铺都已打烊，只有几家零售店还没关门。安越晃进其中一家买了瓶绿茶，然后出来扫了辆单车。虽说时间很晚了，不过大概还够她稍微在东京转转。<br/>事情总是不尽如人意。当她在店外被人拦住的时候就知道糟了。<br/>“小妹妹，要不要陪哥哥玩玩？”来者不善，是染黄毛的小流氓，说着这种时候扮演这个角色的家伙一定会说的台词。安越冷静地看着对面，估计如果她喊人大概率会被捂住嘴拖走，而且零售店里那些个老阿姨对于状况也没有什么帮助。除非天降神兵，否则她完蛋了。<br/>小流氓已经开始动手动脚了。安越还不想屈服得太狼狈，她猛地打开摸上来的手，被对方毫不留情地扣住手腕。她痛呼一声，无奈地承认自己根本不可能有逃脱的机会。<br/>黑暗即将降临的绝望。她甚至还没来得及把第一次交代给男友，安越现在有点后悔为什么要和张召和维持着那种奇怪的情侣关系了。如果这次能逃掉，她想，我一定要和北海上床。<br/>她在小流氓僵硬的怀抱中呼唤上帝，然后用自己的全部体重往那双手臂上压下。所幸她还不是很轻，小流氓一下子没抱住，安越狠狠摔在地上，却觉得就连这疼痛也是如此美妙。就算大街上空无一人，这家伙也不可能在这里就等不及。<br/>“妈的，还挺辣，”小流氓掏出刀，往地上唾了一口，“别动，中国人。你是愿意我戳进你本来就有的那个洞，还是先给你戳个新的再进去那里？”<br/>下流话。安越此刻只想着怎么逃到旁边的零售店，根本顾不上想别的乱七八糟的。她在小流氓伸手要抱她的时候一口咬上不放，用自己的双手拼尽全力抓住他拿刀的那只手，不仅是拦住他的刀子，甚至还试图站起来。小流氓被她拉得一个趔趄，就这安越都没松口，她甚至能尝到血的味道。小流氓一边疯了一样要摆脱她的双手，一边徒劳无功地想从她口中抽出手指。气恼和疼痛产生的毒蛇般的报复欲让他开始猛踹安越的肚子，踹了几下安越就蜷缩起来用腿挡住肚子，虽然没松口但力道轻了很多。小流氓一下子抽出手，反手就给了她一巴掌。<br/>“妈的……”他恨得咬牙切齿，“想死是吧！？该死的中国人……”他用受伤的手一下子拽开安越的手臂，她现在只是紧紧蜷缩起来保护着要害，但背部暴露得很彻底。小流氓隔着薄薄的衣料刺出一刀，被安越用手挡住了。<br/>“我无意事后报警，我知道没用，”小流氓隔着那只有一道血痕的手愣愣地看着安越冷静的面容，她的脸上已经满是泪水，但声音并没有太多颤抖，“你杀了我会给自己惹上麻烦。到现在你应该已经意识到了这不是什么划算买卖。”<br/>小流氓后退两步，苦苦思考了几分钟，最终恨恨地往她脸上唾了一口：“算你说得对，婊子。给我记住。”<br/>他走远了。安越拿开挡在眼前的手坐起来，用另一只手拿外套擦了擦手上的脏东西，观察了一下伤势。<br/>疼得厉害，血还在不断地往外涌，刀伤处就像有火在烧，大拇指被刺穿的肌腱这个时候已经疼得没感觉了。不过这跟腹部的疼痛比起来还算不了什么。她的胃本来就不行，吃撑了麻辣烫又不知死活地上街逛之后剧烈地痉挛起来，疼得她想吐，胃里也像有火在烧。就在刚刚又被踹了两脚，她觉得自己没有疼晕过去已经是个奇迹。刚才的冷静完全是强撑着的，如果那人再多想个两分钟她一定晕过去。街道两面的居民安安静静，谁也没有意识到这里刚刚经历过一场生死斗。<br/>安越忍着剧烈的胃痛试图走到几百米外的医院，没走两步就扶着墙吐了，吐出来的除了呕吐物还有血。零售店的大妈终于听见了动静跑出来，惊慌地看见一个手好像被砍了一刀的女孩正在吐血。她刚想上去扶她，那女孩就倒了下去。她赶紧进店去把家里人都叫出来，想办法把她抬到了医院。（*科普：那种店面和家里连在一起的小店知道吧，很多零售店都只是腾了个门面卖小东西，店主并不仅仅以此为生，尤其是店主为老年人的。当然有些孤寡&amp;贫困老人例外。）</p><p>深夜的医院里静悄悄的，没有消毒水的味道也没有乱糟糟的家属。深夜拜访医院会感觉到一种头昏脑胀的舒适，舒适得让你想睡；同时感觉到针扎般的痛苦，这是因为大概率马上就要被针扎了。安越是在7月4日星期四上午4点45分醒来的，她一醒来就看到放在床头柜上的诊断书复印件，医院的急诊效率还真是高。她伸手拿来复印件查看，苦笑一声，扔到一边。<br/>果然是十分糟糕的结果。急性胃穿孔再加上外力导致了内脏大出血，全身的血几乎换了一遍。肋骨有两根错位，估计她那个时候忙着感受胃疼根本没注意到肋骨怎么样，很容易就正了过来。相比之下右手上的伤算很轻很轻的，只是缝了两针，一段时间没法写字。<br/>她现在连骂人的力气都没有了，左手还挂着瓶盐水，那种熟悉的头昏脑胀的舒适感从静悄悄的医院里涌来，淹没了她。二十分钟后她惊醒，有个年轻人闯进了病房，还有两个护士。本来是很轻的动静，但她睡得本来就不怎么好，一下子就醒了过来。<br/>“你来了啊。”她在睡眼朦胧中露出一个微笑。<br/>“安越……”张召和顾不上哭天抢地，上前抓过床头的诊断书就看。两个护士一个检查了一下挂的盐水，另一个一脸严肃地打量着安越，末了轻轻说了句：“对身体会有很大影响，不过已经没危险了。”然后问她：“还困吗？困就再睡会儿。”<br/>张召和也征询地看着她，安越现在确实困得只想睡觉，不过她有两句话必须现在就跟男友说。<br/>一句是，“我操你妈，”她压低了声音说，“等我好了我一定要睡了你。”这是第二句。<br/>她睡着了。张召和呆呆地看着安越的睡颜，两个护士已经在用不容置疑的态度请他出去。他叹口气，慢慢往走廊里去。<br/>这算什么……不，最重要的是，她到底遇到了什么事？怎么会被伤成这样……<br/>他坐在医院的椅子上，恨不得用悔恨把自己淹死。淹死了也没用，他向护士打听送安越过来的人的电话记在备忘录上，估计这个时候人家应该已经睡了，决定早上再打。<br/>一来二去，他在医院的椅子上睡着了。<br/>5<br/>当天上午，当张召和猛然惊醒的时候，已经日上三竿。他赶紧打电话到学校去给自己和女朋友请假，然后想了想在先打电话给昨天那户人家和先去看女友之间果断选了女友。他急急地跑进病房，安越早就起来了，正一脸假笑看着他。<br/>“呃，你好……”张召和下意识很蠢地打了个招呼，“不是，我是说你没事了吧？”<br/>“没事了，托你的福。”安越轻哼一声，“我命大。要不是……”她眼中露出后怕的神色，张召和适时地问：“你昨天到底遇到了什么事？”<br/>“黄毛，最显而易见那种，你差点就被ntr了，”安越显然还有心情和张召和开玩笑，“不过他在爷的拼死反抗下没得手。”<br/>“对不起。”张召和在旁边一鞠躬，安越心里觉得有点傻乎乎的，但还是和稀泥道：“好了好了。我不是没事么。昨天已经骂过你了。”<br/>那也算骂？安越瞪起眼睛：“要不然你还是喜欢挨一顿骂？”<br/>我心里是觉得你要骂我一顿的，不过你高兴就好……这话张召和没说出来。安越好像看出来了什么，把手放在张召和手上说：“不是你的错，你比较欠揍的地方就只有把我甩大街上。亏我还想着买点甜品安慰你下。”所以才会遇到黄毛吗……张召和心中愧疚之意更盛，忍不住想说“你还是骂我一顿吧”，想了再三还是没说出来，出于某些极其显而易见的理由。安越低声说：“我说你，昨天遇到什么事居然气成那样？我从来没见过你那样。”<br/>“对不起，”张召和先道了个歉，“事情的起因是这样的……”<br/>他把在酒吧里遇到麻婆的事原原本本地转述了一遍，安越皱起眉头：“我觉得他是不是把你认错成什么人了。”<br/>“这我倒没想，”张召和抓了一把卷毛，“不过这回我不陪他玩儿了。他现在就算是道歉我也不会原谅他。”<br/>原来以前只要道歉麻婆就一定能得到原谅么？北海的发小可真好当。安越想了想钟晚那副样子，深刻地觉得假如换个脾气稍微好点的人当北海发小北海也不会这么受委屈。虽说现在看来是自己受的委屈比较大。<br/>“还是跟他谈谈吧。”现在要还听不进去我的话就砸死你。<br/>“好。不过那之前我还得先给送你过来的人打个电话，把医药费付给人家。”</p><p>医院的护士家属们从来没见过这样的情侣，很奇怪的既没有腻腻歪歪山盟海誓也没有哭天抢地，全程有一半时间都在谈论另一个人。最后男的上一边打电话去了，旁边床的嘴碎阿姨忍不住过来问：“你们到底是什么关系啊？”<br/>“家属，”安越笑了笑，表示不想跟你说更多。阿姨撇撇嘴，语出惊人：“这么渣一男的快甩了吧。这都吃了亏了还不知道回神。”<br/>某些人就是特别不把自己当外人，可惜这种人基本上都是外人。安越露出一个标准的假笑：“阿姨谢谢您的提醒，我累了我想休息会儿。”婉拒，阿姨走开了，安越舒了口气。旁边北海还在“嗯嗯”“啊”“这就…好的”仿佛一个百务缠身的白领。安越仿佛从他身上看到了未来的北海，她看笑话似的看了他一会儿，觉得这样不厚道，干脆闭上眼睛假寐。</p><p>钟晚这两天过得更加不顺了，莫名其妙被人说出柜根本不算什么，更加莫名其妙的是希子那天看上去挺气的，但回头又跟没事儿人一样，弄得他一头雾水。世界上难道有这种她什么表示都没有就原谅他了的人么？虽然这也是好事。而回到学校之后又是一堆人对着他指指点点，问起来就是“你出柜了？”让人摸不着头脑。<br/>他本来想顺势甩了希子去找张召和喝杯酒，但他居然请假了，希子的态度又几近什么也没发生过，他也就不好意思再提这茬儿。<br/>然后，他决定给张召和打个电话。<br/>“您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍后再拨……”<br/>“您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍后再拨……”<br/>“您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍后再拨……”<br/>钟晚疯了，他去情侣宿舍找人，发现门锁了，隔着门（偷）听都没有一点声音，问对门就是两个人都请假了。这怎么……难道是搞得太厉害俩人都进了医院？不应该啊，北海不是那样的人。<br/>做完一天的训练，正是累得只想躺下的时候，在这种时候披个外套出去找人的钟晚产生了一种自虐般的感受。他想了想附近的医院一共也就那么几家，就先去了离学校最近的。<br/>一举中第。<br/>“你们到底出了什么事？安越怎么了？”看到眼前状似和谐实则是暴风雨后的平静的状况，他忍不住问。<br/>“你怎么来了？”张召和愣了一下，压根就不想回答他的问题。<br/>“我怎么不能来？”钟晚觉得莫名其妙，“这也不是ICU.”<br/>“瞧你说的。我之前可是躺在ICU.”安越冷哼一声。<br/>“出了什么事？”钟晚问。<br/>“该先问你吧？你发的什么疯？”安越说，张召和则转过头根本不想理他，“那天在酒吧是怎么回事？”<br/>“酒吧？？”钟晚满脸迷惑，这扯的哪跟哪？怎么他去个酒吧全天下人都知道了？<br/>“那天回来，我就提了一句你，北海气得不行就把我撂大街上了我才出事。啊，不说我还没想起来，原来是你害得北海心烦意乱。”安越开始借势发挥，“连上床他都不专心，唉～你这家伙完全占据了北海的心啊。”<br/>钟晚和张召和两个人一下子“噗”了出来，钟晚难以置信地看向张召和，张召和则满脸通红地捂住安越的嘴不让她说下去：“你说什么呢！我们什么时候上过床。”<br/>“想不到你是这样的人北海……”钟晚喃喃道。张召和也顾不得什么冷战思维了，赶紧跟他说：“你别误会，她瞎编的。我从来没跟她上过床。”<br/>“啊真是……无情……”安越用命抹黑张召和，张召和说什么也要阻止她接着说下去。钟晚也看出来不是她说的那样，连忙阻止：“得了。快说说怎么回事。”<br/>“要我说怎么回事，你得先道歉。”张召和冷声道，“那天在酒吧你什么意思？我他妈还因为你心烦意乱呢，原来倒是你先告状？”<br/>钟晚苦苦思索了半天，顿时恍然大悟，说：“那天我认错了。我以为是希子。”<br/>“我管你，”张召和气得不想理他，“道歉，或者滚。”<br/>钟晚挠了挠头，觉得有丝丝委屈。不过他还是道了歉：“对不起。”<br/>“好吧。现在你可以说说希子是怎么回事了。”北海还是立刻就原谅他了，安越想，看来他们果然是真爱。<br/>“希子？”钟晚梳理了下思绪说，“她是个药娘，还拿了校园十大女神第二。我因为她不是我女朋友么，烦就去酒吧喝酒，然后遇到希子……你在我旁边。我还以为那是希子，就烦得吼了一句，还奇怪完了她怎么跟没事一样。”<br/>“药娘啊，”张召和回忆了一下那家伙，“差不多吧。你这半年没来不知道，她是真有本事，你敢去勾搭真的勇哦。”<br/>“快跟我说安越怎么了。”钟晚低头看了看安越受伤的手。<br/>“遇到黄毛了。操……”张召和咬着牙骂了一句就一拳砸在钟晚身上，“你他妈的怎么这么混账了？”<br/>“我怎么了？”钟晚被打得有点恼，但识趣地没有动手，只是抓住了自己发小的手腕。<br/>“You abandoned me!”张召和喊道。<br/>“？？？”<br/>“我说你其实才忘了我吧。我的底线，我可以做什么而不可能做什么，你都完全忘掉了吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>“所以你做出这些事，我一点也不奇怪。我只是奇怪你什么时候这么混账了。”张召和扯着钟晚的领子咬牙切齿道，钟晚只是皱着眉闪开他，低声道：“别让我对你动手。”<br/>那声音低沉富有磁性，皱着眉认认真真看着张召和的钟晚显出一种特殊的专注。安越这个角度看不见张召和的表情，但想必也是四目相对的专注。你们两个在一起算了，她想。<br/>张召和放开钟晚，轻声道：“别让我每次见面都跟你吵架。”就走开了。<br/>钟晚无助地看向安越，安越摊了摊手，你们小两口吵架和我有什么关系。<br/>6<br/>张召和完全没办法接受，和自己从小一起玩的发小才过了半年就变成这样。他决定去猫咖吸猫解愁，而另一边安越正疯狂给钟晚灌输错误思想。<br/>“你看，你和北海情真意切这么多年，就往前走一步把友情变爱情其实也不是不能接受对吧？和以前没什么区别而且吵了架上个床就解气了……”<br/>“你和北海吵完架就上床？”钟晚用看猪的眼神看了她一眼。<br/>“我们还没吵过架，也没上过床。”安越摊手。<br/>“那该说你们幸运还是不幸……”<br/>“总之快去跟他表白吧。快快快快。表了白说不定还能做朋友，总好过一见面就吵架。”<br/>“你不是他女朋友？”<br/>“我只是看你人不错（呸）想让你和北海和好而已。毕竟你们多年的发小。”<br/>“那好吧……什么？”钟晚察觉到不对劲，“表白？你当我弯了啊。”<br/>那可不是弯了，安越想，嘴上还在说：“没有没有没有这个意思。就是把你想的都跟他说。这样至少他不至于误解你。”<br/>钟晚想了想也是，毕竟他印象里张召和是相当宽容的，表白完应该就能和好了。<br/>“谢谢你啊。”他对安越说。<br/>“你该跟我说抱歉。”安越翻个白眼。<br/>“抱歉。”<br/>真憨啊……</p><p>猫咖，张召和恨不得滚到猫堆里去，这种毛绒绒暖呼呼的生物简直是人间的天使，能够治愈一切烦恼和忧愁；不管乖巧的布偶还是傲娇高贵的英短都仿佛是为了被吸而生，每一双黄绿蓝橙的眼眸都仿佛一对儿到处飞的缎蓝园丁鸟，看到人类的宠爱就拾回来。这时候一只橘猫已经很不见外地趴在张召和头顶上睡了，还有一只非常沉的白色布偶猫趴在他大腿上，他怀里抱着只看起来很幼的垂耳。人间天堂，他想。<br/>就在这时，天堂里突然有恶魔闯进来。<br/>“哇。”张召和惊叹地看着不知道从哪里冒出来、也不知道自己黑帮老大般的气质根本不适合来猫咖这种甜美的地方的钟晚走进来坐到他对面，耷拉着脑袋说：“我们和好吧。”<br/>Cnm！你是哪来的腊鸡！我现在只想被猫萌得血尽人亡！走开！快走开！店员也都十分惊奇地看着钟晚，本来属于那种清秀美少年的张召和和猫相处完全没有违和感，甚至有几分岁月静好的美；但无法想象这家伙居然有个黑帮老大般的朋友，而且上来是“我们和好吧”这种服软的台词。<br/>“我是来跟你表白的。”<br/>张召和下意识就站了起来，腿上的布偶受伤地跳下去隐没在猫爬架上，头顶的橘猫也十分不满地动了动身子喵了一声。他听见自己的声音说：“什么？”<br/>“我说……我是来……跟……”<br/>“等等我听见了，出去说。你付了门票钱没啊。”<br/>“……付了。”<br/>“……那也别在这儿说。”<br/>张召和把垂耳轻轻放在猫爬架上，又想办法摆脱了怎么也不肯下来的橘猫，终于离开了猫咖。人间天堂被一道玻璃门隔绝了，张召和的态度十分恶劣：“你干什么？”<br/>“我……呃-。-”钟晚看张召和这副凶巴巴的样子有点不敢说了，不过还是鼓起勇气说了出来：“别再吵架了，我们和好吧北海。”太憨了。他内心已经捂脸狂奔了。习惯了被人勾搭的他很不擅长这种表达。<br/>“你刚刚说表白？”张召和的语气仍然很恶。<br/>“我喜欢你北海，我们在一起吧。”<br/>日……！<br/>……<br/>“安越跟你说了什么？”连温度都显得多余，张召和的语气现在仿佛冰刺猬，又冷又恶。<br/>“她说我可以试试把友情升华为爱情。”<br/>张召和愤怒地咆哮一声，往宿舍狂奔过去。钟晚在后面没费多少力气就追上了，并把人抓住按墙上吻了一下。<br/>“你……他妈……放开……”张召和拼命挣扎，“你……脑子……有病……啊？”<br/>“我觉得她的建议不错，所以就这么做了。你还没回答我'好'或者'不行'，北海。”<br/>回答个……？张召和想推开他，反倒被欺身上前，挑起下巴吻住了。<br/>他愣愣的一时忘记了反抗，钟晚的吻技实在是太好了，以至于顺利攻破他防线之后在他口中卷了一圈他就觉得失了魂，不舍得让这人放开。不过北海岂是沉溺于声色之人，在窒息之前他还是推开了钟晚。<br/>“有猫粮的味道。”钟晚舔了下唇，皱皱眉，“你偷吃猫粮了？”<br/>“那种事只有你才做得出来！”张召和气愤地看着他，钟晚并不在意，反倒侧过脸去：“这样，算和好了吗？”<br/>“……好吧。我输给你了。”张召和无奈地叹了口气，任由他把自己压在墙上上下而求索，“你要干什么啊。”<br/>“我只是突然发现你这种纤细的身体似乎也有些美感，而且尝起来竟然还不错。”钟晚在某个地方掐了张召和一下，成功换来一声嘤咛。他满意地笑了：“下次想让我在床上跟你道歉吗？不会让你失望的。”<br/>“啧。你麻婆豆腐吃多了吗？什么时候说话变得这么肉麻。”张召和打了个寒颤。<br/>“安越告诉我的。”<br/>张召和觉得，自家女友的思想真是大有问题（某安越：偷笑）。<br/>7<br/>夏末徐徐来临，东京四体的校园开始染上深绿，深绿，然后是深黄色。在这个夏天发生了很多事，幸而并没有给年轻的灵魂留下过多伤痕。四体的学生们在校园里散了又聚，聚了又散，最后在夜幕中安息。<br/>蝉声欲断的最后一个夜晚，安越手上的血痂终于完全脱落，那道刀痕变成了一道并不那么凶残的刀疤，细细地附在右手的皮肤上。她翻身下床，摘下下铺正用非常不健康的姿势读书的男朋友的眼镜，压在他身上说：“我们做吧。”<br/>“哇。”张召和放下书，无力地笑了下，“我总觉得你会很凶残啊。”<br/>“放心吧你不会废掉的。”安越眯眼笑了一瞬，然后十分凶残地把男友和自己的的衣服全脱了。</p><p>钟晚正站在午后的阴凉中抽烟，抽完了把烟头扔在脚下，烟雾散在空中。他看向花园小径中跑过来的卷发男生，微笑道：“来了啊。”<br/>“在花园里抽烟，你不怕起火啊。”张召和横了他一眼，又看了看他脚底下的烟头，很好，已经知道碾灭了。<br/>“那是因为你这家伙从不抽烟。”钟晚把张召和压在墙上交换了一个吻，在心里说出后半句：这样你才会知道抽烟的感觉。<br/>“咳……咳咳。”张召和后退了两步，咳嗽得眼睛有点湿润，“以后别这么做了。”<br/>“好。”钟晚盯着他有点下垂的眼角和长睫毛，直盯得他有点不好意思。张召和问他：“大中午的约我出来干什么？倒是找了个阴凉地。”<br/>“我们做吧。”钟晚说。<br/>“你别吓人。”张召和瞪眼，“我昨晚刚被安越榨干，你要整得我X尽人亡吗。”<br/>“切。”钟晚闭了下眼，又点了根烟，“那好。你抽一根。”<br/>“唉？”张召和觉得这有点要往校园暴力的方向发展，“你又不是不知道我不抽烟。”<br/>“这有什么麻烦的。过来我抽一口就亲你一下。”钟晚坏笑着说。张召和赶紧趁着还没被他封住动作往后退，道：“但是我拒绝。”然后一溜烟逃了。<br/>“很有心眼啊……”钟晚又抽了两口，然后把烟丢在地上碾灭。</p><p>“干杯。”钟晚和张召和猛地碰杯，安越在一旁一脸忧愁地掂着一杯樱桃利口酒撑着腮帮子看着他俩：“你俩悠着点儿。喝醉了别让我抬回去。”<br/>“不会，他喝醉了的模样我又不是没见过。”钟晚指着张召和说，“一副弱样，稍微逗两句就哭，贼好玩。”<br/>“北海的黑历史是真的很多啊。”安越看着张召和道。张召和此刻已无力吐槽钟晚的话，他一副弱样趴在吧台上数星星，那模样让人看了就忍不住想逗逗。喝醉了的北海脸颊泛红，眼神迷蒙，头上翘起一撮呆毛，显得非常呆。安越凑上去用问小孩子的语气问：“北海，你喜不喜欢钟晚啊？”钟晚一副看笑话的表情在旁边坐着。<br/>张召和勉强抬了抬头，发现钟晚竟然有两个，他很难说自己比较喜欢哪一个。于是安越又问：“长大了跟他结婚好不好？”钟晚噗呲一声笑出来，捂着嘴巴乐不可支。张召和想到这两个虎背熊腰的家伙穿婚纱礼服的样子，于醉酒中露出一个鲨鱼笑，吓得安越跌回了自己的座椅上。<br/>“他怎么没哭啊？”安越示意你上，钟晚看了她一眼就过去把张召和拉起来坐直坐正，问：“我是谁？”<br/>“我是张召和。”张召和说。<br/>“草，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”安越猛吸一口气大笑起来，醉酒的北海智商略低于智障。钟晚也笑了，但还是绷住了接着问：“你是谁？”<br/>“我是张召和。”<br/>安越已经要把吧台椅拆下来抱着笑了。<br/>“给爷爬，”钟晚把张召和狠狠按在吧台上一堆外套里，闷得他喘不过气来，终于给人整哭了：“你放开……放开我……”<br/>“这叫'稍微逗逗'吗……”安越有点怀疑男生的“稍微”概念了。同时她想：原来趁着北海醉酒可以这么欺负他。<br/>“你要逗逗他吗？”钟晚放开张召和，问安越，“只要他喝醉了的时候你还没醉你就可以随便欺负他嘿嘿。”<br/>“嘿嘿，”安越朝着钟晚冷笑两声，然后走过去如法炮制，又一次把张召和弄哭了。</p><p>“诶，昨天晚上趁我喝醉了你们到底干了啥啊……”张召和一脸嫌弃地看着手背上的小猪佩奇贴纸问道。<br/>“昨天是我那个不省心的闺蜜来了，人称二姐，特别社会。”安越说，“我们想让你看着社会点，免得丢她的人。”<br/>我社不社会和她有什么关系！张召和忍住了吐槽冲动又问：“你没留什么纪念吧。”<br/>“当然留了。”安越指着他的手机说，“看你备忘录，你昨天又忘关了。”<br/>北海低头去看备忘录，震惊地发现里面居然有张他们三个的合照。<br/>“为什么要放在备忘录里？”他问。<br/>“我们觉得这个应该记在你的日记里，免得你不小心删了。”<br/>北海又看了看那张照片，笑了。<br/>看上去有点呆的自己，被钟晚和安越一左一右环着，背景是吵吵闹闹的酒吧。<br/>“感谢观看。”他说。</p><p>-完-<br/>演员表<br/>斐济 饰演 钟晚<br/>和鸣 饰演 张召和<br/>安越 饰演 安越<br/>法官川谷 饰演 希子<br/>JK 客串 小祖宗<br/>物理老师 客串 黄毛</p><p>只要有反派角色都一定此の圖騰だ！我绝不会放过任何一个让图腾演反派的机会！<br/>月海晚三角写起来实在是太愉快了。话说回来好像三角我都写得挺愉快，诶嘿。有机会我肯定还会丢个月海晚三角在背景里的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>